Corpse Party:Confused Love
by AnimeWeabooLuv
Summary: All the cast of Corpse Party survived! Ayumi , Naomi , Satoshi & Yoshiti had a few drama about their love life Satoshi developing a crush on AYUMI? Yoshiti flirting on Ayumi ? Ayumi fallin' on Satoshi even more? Naomi sad & depressed Yoshiti doesnt accept her feelings c;
1. Confused Love

**Hi Minna :3**

 **This is my very first FanFic & I know your hungry about Shiyoki & Saomi but a little bit of Drama ;3**

 **Er..i know my story will be bad but i hope you enjoy a little ;-;**

 **lets get started Kyu~**

* * *

 **[Ayumi POV]**

It was a buisy day at Kisaragi Academy for the upcoming School Festival

As a Class Rep. I was in charge getting supplies for our class cafe

Later..I was heading downstairs for some fresh air until Kishinuma interrupted me..

"Shinozaki!"

"What is it Kishinuma-Kun?"

"Satoshi invited you to come at his pool party he said he only invites his close friends"

' _I am Mochida close friend?!' i tought_

"Really?"  
"Yes-"

"Kyuu~ Mochida will be seeing me in my bikini"

"Shino-?"

"Kyaa!I need to buy a new swimwear~"

"I must see Mayu & Seiko to help me buy a new swimwear~"

"Shi-"

"Gome..Kishinuma-Kun i act like a Child right now but i gtg~"

I was hopping like a bunny down the halls everyone look at me like im a new Crazy Baby Bunny Class Rep. I never act this way before ^-^.

As i was hopping i bump into..MOCHIDA!

"O-ow"

"Gome Mochida i didnt even saw you!"

"I-its okay i guess"

I was about to cry "M-mochida"

"Are you gonna cry?"

"Maybe..."

"Ahh..Its okay Shinozaki your my friend so its just a bump it doesnt hurt much"

"Gome..For my Childish acts..."I continued "Anyways..Kishinuma told me your Hosting a Pool party?"

"Thats right :)"

"Erm..Who are the people invited?"

"Ahh..Naomi Nakashima , Seiko Shinohara , Yoshiki Kishinuma , Kuon Niwa , Aiko Niwa , Naho Saenoki , Sakutaro Morishige , Mayu Suzumoto & you

" ! & Aiko!?"

"yep."

"but..why is Naho invited?"

"hmm...dunno my parents said to invite Naho for reasons"

"Ahh..I see"

"I must go now :)"

* * *

 **[Satoshi POV]**

The way Shinozaki smiled..

' _No i must not think about this Yoshiti loves her i like Naomi'_ I think

"Satoshi!"

"Yoshiti?"

"Dude have you see Shinozaki?"

"Yes she just talked to me & left down the halls"

"Ugh..sometimes Shinozaki piss me off"

"I thought you like her..wait love her"

"I know dude but she just wont notice my love her"

"thats tough bro"

"yeah especially..."  
"especially what?"

"uhh nothing"

"Kishinuma.." Naomi Said

"What is it Naomi?"

I just stayed there and listen to their conversation

"Umm..i need to talk to you in private"

"Sure,see you later Satoshi"

" ... "

They went to the back of the school leaving me

few minutes or half hour later...

" ... " Yoshiti stayed silence

"Oh hi Yoshiti"

"Oh..hey Satoshi.."

"Soo..what happened with you & Naomi"

"Dude please dont be mad..."

"Promise"

"Promise?"

"Positive Promise"

He sigh then look down

" ...Naomi...confess to me..."

I was so mad & sad in the same time

" ...! "

"But i didnt accept her love to me i said to her i only like her as friends then she started crying and telling me im the only person in this world she loved"

"So..I had no chance for Naomi then..."

"I will just get rejected like her , like what you did to her.."

"Maybe i must find someone else that my heart desire's too" i said tearing up

" Satoshi.."

"Do you like Shinozaki then..?" he continued

"Do you wanna know why Shinozaki doesnt love me or notice my love for her!"

"your not the only ones that hurt!"  
"S-shinozaki likes you this 3 years"  
"3 years i had been suffering of my jealousy talking about you like forever!"

' _No no Shinozaki doesnt like me'_ i thought

" ... "

"I had almost given my life to her back at Heavenly Host but she just thinks me as a friend!"

"I am more suffering Satoshi!"

"I can accept she doesnt accept my feelings to her but i dont want her to be hurt that you like Naomi"

" ...Yes i am developing a crush on her this past days"

" ... " he finally stayed in silence

"Yoshiti im still your Close friend so you must come tommorow's pool party"

"If i do come i will just be jealous seeing you two together.."

"Then you must be prepared when i flirt to her i might be her boyfriend soon"

"Is that a challege?" He said smirking he thought i was being funny

"Yes."

We both smiled then say goodbye's to eachother.

'I might do this to my own will' I thought

* * *

 **[Yoshiti POV]**

I sigh then look at my feet i saw Shinozaki illusions laughing

'Shinozaki" I thought

"Hoho Yoshiti!"

"Seiko?!"

"Naomi told me you didnt accept her feelings to you" she said in a suspicous look

"I did accept but as friends"

"Nice job Yoshiti my ship of Saomi will be coming true!"

"Saomi?!"

"Hah you dont know its very popular at "  
"Umm.."

"Like right now we are being FanFic even i died im still alive in this FanFic"

" Uhh.."

FOURTH WALL APPEARS!

* * *

"SEIKO DONT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL EVER!" Creator [me] said

"Oh puh leez im gonna tell them what will happened next chapter Kyu kyu"  
"i regret this by creating you as a fourth wall.."

"if you tell em i will let you die c;"

"you wouldnt..."  
"yes i would"

"ugh fine i will shut my mouth but if they ask me its not my fault!"

"Now where were we"

* * *

FOURTH WALL DISAPPEARS

"What just happened Seiko? .-."

"Mmm...i just got some a little argument about the creator of this Series"

"Uh huh.."

"Moving on..How does Naomi feel after she confess to me?"

"Sad."

"I see.."

"So..wanna shop-for-Ayumi?"

"W-what how did you.."

"Its just my mouth"

"O-okay sorry but i cant, Shinozaki would like to go shopping with you"

"I know so bye you will flip when you saw Ayumi look ;)" then she left

'Thats the weirdest thing happened to my life' i thought

few ours later..class was finally over..

* * *

 **[Seiko POV]**

 **'** Its time to call Ayumi now' I thought then look at the clock

* * *

 **Hi Guys! .3.**

 **Soo..Seiko POV was fast huh?**

 **Hehe i made Seiko a special fourth wall character to make this series interesting**

 **So..Drama already creator?**

 **Yup!**

 **i will be focusing at Satoshi ' Yoshiki & Ayumi , Naomi will be not quite focused at the series but few chapters will**

 **Ahh love... anyways i will be posting soon**

 **Fav. & Follow this Series ;W;**


	2. Shop for Love!

**Hi its me the creator!**

 **lets just get into the story!**

* * *

 **[Seiko POV]**

"Oh hi Seiko!"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To go shopping"

"How did you-"

"Who knows well see you at the mall c;"

I ended the call then get my savings for Ayumi

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

"Can you lend me 20,000 yen?"

"Sure dear.."

"Great."

"I will be going now!" I closed the door then go to the mall

* * *

'Dayum its hot in here im waiting for like 16 minutes.' I said in my mind

"Seiko!" A loud shout infront of me its Ayumi

"Hoi hoi Ayumi!"

"Hey-" I cut her off

"Now lets go shop for love!"  
"Uh huh?"

We had been searching for a kawaii bikini for her

then i found 2 expensive bikini's

The first one is a Aqua color with pearls being in the center and a shiny design that flash right in the sun its perfect!  
The second one is a Sunset color with sunflower in the sides and a flawless swim skirt if thats what its called its perfect too!

"So Ayumi which one do you like!?" I grinned

"Umm..Seiko they are to expensive i cant afford that!"

"Who says you paying im paying!"

"Seiko this is too much i dont know how to pay you back!"

"You can pay me back by wearing it at the party!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Uh yeah now lets buy it which one do you like?"

"The first one..."

"Its perfect it matches you now i thought the second one matches me!"  
"Seiko.."

"Ma'am that will be 58,000 yen"

I Drop my bag and Ayumi picked it up

"Excuse me Ayumi"

"Okey?"

FOURTH WALL APPEARS

* * *

"CREATOR WHY DID YOU MAKE IT SO EXPENSIVE I ONLY HAD 36,000 YEN FOR GOD SAKE!"

"Then what did you think im gonna do?"

"YOU NOW GIVE ME A 100,000 YEN!"

"Or what i can let you die you know"  
"Because I will tell them the secrets!"  
"Ugh fine if thats what you want -,-"

* * *

FOURTH WALL DISAPPEARS!

"Umm what just happened?"

"Oh nothing Ayumi dont worry :)"

"Umm..okey but Seiko 56,000 yen i could pay it but i only have 2,613 yen.."

"No no darling i must pay it"

I took the money from my 2 large purse that appears in my bag

"Wow Seiko your rich as damn"  
"How can i say its magic"  
"Magic?"

"Oh nothing!"  
"So.."

"Wait Ayumi i must buy you some accessories & make up!"  
"Seiko you know your gonna buy something for Naomi too i dont wanna waste your money.."  
"Oh dont worry i already bought something for Naomi that cost 89,000 yen"  
"89,000 YEN WHAT!?"

"hehe now lets go"

I bought Ayumi a Pearl headband , a pearl bracelet , a shiny lip gloss & a Aqua set make up

"Oh my..Seiko.."

"Ayumi my dear i will come to your house at 5:20 a.m okey?"

"that early?"  
"well afcourse Satoshi party starts at 9:00 a.m"  
"Oh okay well goodbye & goodnight"  
"Bye bye!"

* * *

 **[Ayumi POV]**

" _I am excited tommorow i cant wait ahh Mochida kun~"_ I said in my mind

I arrive at home...

"Im home!"  
"Welcome home Ayumi" Hinoe said

"Hi Sis!"  
"Oh hoho i see you bought a tons of stuff"  
"Its for a party sis.."

"You impressing someone is that blonde friend of yours ;)" she said teasing me  
"A-afcourse not Kishinuma doesnt like me im trying to impress Mochida!"  
"Mochida?I know that boy is popular & all but why him?"

"B-because he is uhh.. Kind , Sweet & Caring to others" I said blushing

"I see the point but why?"  
"I-i am going to my room now sis!" I said running towards my room

' _Why him why do i like him.._?'I thought

Someone message me its..Mochida..!

* * *

"Hi" Mochida replied

"Hey Mochida"  
"So..How was your day?"

"Good you?"  
"Uhh..Meh.."  
"Oh gloomy mood i see"  
"Its that i feel completely heart broken.."  
"Ohh.."

"So Mochida why did you chat with me i mean you only chat when something bad has happened"  
"Umm..I kinda feel too"  
"Umm..Shinozaki."

"Yes..Mochida?"

"Can i call you Ayumi?"

"Uhh...i-i mean sure..b-but..."  
"Heh you can call me Satoshi if you want"

"Sure i think"

"Thats great Ayumi :) well see you tommorow" the chat ended

* * *

"Squee!"

'My heart is doki doki but i may like Kishinuma after all he done to me im confused :0' i thought

"Shinozaki!" a loud yell i heard outside

"K-kishinuma.."

I get out of my room then saw sis talking to Kishinuma

* * *

 **[Yoshiki POV]**

 _'Ugh i swear if Satoshi won Shinozaki love'_ I thought

"Oh hi are you Ayumi blonde friend i see"

"Er..Yess..."

Ayumi sister whisper to me

"Get Ayumi before Satoshi gets her"

then she looked at Shinozaki

"Hi Ayumi didnt see you there well i will leave you love birds alone then ;)"

"Lovebirds?" I said laughing a little

"Onee-Chan!"

"Ugh my sis.."

"Uhh..Shinozaki.."

"Oh hey Kishinuma why did you came here?"

"I was bored at my house so i came"

"Oh okay well wanna come to my room"

"Sure Ayumi ;)" I said teasing her

"KISHINUMA!I said dont call me by my first name she blushed

"Pfftt why?" i smirk

"Just dont okey"

"Fine your no fun.."  
"KISHINUMA!"

When i went in on Shinozaki's room, her room has so much occults stuff

I sat at her bed then say

"Shinozaki do you remember Heavenly Host"

" ... "

"Ye..i do just dont remind me..."

I look at Shinozaki's eyes

"K-kishinuma what are you looking at!"  
" ... "

She punch me in the head

"O-ow"

"Hah" she laugh then i laugh

"Kishinuma.." she said smiling

I smiled then her sister came in her room

"Ooohh hot stuff happening here i see well lets go eat dinner wanna join Kishinuma?"

"Sure"  
"KISHINUMA!?" she said blushing deep red

"Why?" I smirk  
"Ugh..nothing"

After dinner

"Well i must go now Ayumi & your sis Goodbye and thanks for the dinner"  
"No problem ;)" Hinoe Said winking

"ONEE-CHAN!" she Still blushing deep red

* * *

 **Hi Shippers Thanks for reading this ;)**

 **Ayoshiti fans & Saomi fans are getting wild here**

 **"WHY DOES NAOMI DONT TALK MUCH!?"**

 **Because i dont have time for Naomi she will talk in some chapters so**

 **Follow & Fav. **


	3. Announcement

**Hi guys i will be only posting Sat. & Sun. **

**And my very first fanfic was a complete mess at all :p**

 **i always have mistakes at Yoshiki name being Yoshiti :p**

 **and Kusaragi Academy spelling hehe yeah i was in a hurry because**

 **my mom want me to sleep already so i just i dont care!  
and forget to read the story so yup :/**

 **I will be serious at Chapter 3 i promise i think ;-;**

 **my story is pretty mess up oh welps i aint a drama type of person**

 **but a humorous person thats why its Romance & Humor just few drama's i think**

 **Soo..Blah blah my story sucks :C**

 **My OTP is Ayushiki or something i always change their ship names :-p**


End file.
